O Fantasma do Navegador
by Massafera
Summary: Numa curta fanfic baseada na trama do capítulo das Trevas e da série Espada dos Deuses, Lílian, a jovem líder da Elite de Aurores, tem de viajar para Portugal acompanhada de sua principal rival, para, juntas, desvendarem as misteriosas mortes dos habitant
1. ATO 1: The Thin Line Between Love & Hate

**Ato 1: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

_"There's a thin line between love and hate_

_Wider divide that you can see between good and bad_

_There's a grey place between black and white_

_But everyone does hane the right to_

_Choose the path that he takes"_

_( Iron Maiden)_

Quando Lílian entrou na sala de Dumbledore, não deixou de mostrar um certo espanto em ver tantos 'convidados' de fora da escola. Alguns aurores conhecidos dela, outros que ela soube depois que eram representantes de embaixadas, e, porque não, o Ministro da Magia.

- Não estranhe a nossa "reunião especial" ser nesta sala, Evans... – sorriu Dumbledore – Mas ás vezes Hogwarts é mais seguro que qualquer outro lugar da Bretanha.

- Que houve? – perguntou, despreocupada.

Um dos homens, de boina e bigode escuro grosso, chegou bem perto dela, quase lhe tocando com o nariz:

- ESTA é sua _arma secreta_, senhor Alvo Dumbledore? – gemeu o homem, parecendo preocupado – É... uma garota! Não deve ter vinte anos!

- Ela é _uma das _minhas _armas secretas_. – sorriu simplório. – A _outra arma _deve chegar em breve ao Ministério.

- Espero que a outra metade valha a pena. – retorquiu, voltando para seu lugar.

- Não subestime a pequena Evans, senhor Mannuel. Garanto que ela é o melhor Auror que já conheci.

- Bondade sua. – sorriu Lílian.

- Eu até convidaria a senhora para se sentar, mas... já estamos de saída. – disse o professor – Nas carruagens conversamos.

* * *

Já dentro das conhecidas carruagens de Hogwarts, os convidados, o diretor e os aurores seguiam para o Ministério. Na carruagem de Dumbledore iam Lílian e o tal Mannuel, além do ministro.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – resmungou o ministro, aparentemente suando de nervoso.

- Acalme-se. – pediu o professor, tranqüilo – Bem... Lílian. Recebemos uma espécie de 'pedido de socorro', vindo do governo português. Algo de estranho está acontecendo em um pequeno vilarejo bruxo, no litoral, e os bruxos competentes não estão certos do que possa ser. Um de nossos aurores estava na região, e sugeriu que o governo pedisse para que nós enviássemos alguns Aurores Supremos para tentar ajudar os moradores a se livrarem dos... fantasmas.

- Fantasmas? – riu Lílian.

- É. Fantasmas. Ou não. – sorriu o professor. – Por isso resolvi pedir sua ajuda.

- Senhor... – voltou a dizer Mannuel – Não duvido da sua competência, Alvo Dumbledore, mas... mas... essa garota é mesmo uma dos melhores Aurores Supremos?

- Aurores Supremos são minha elite particular de aurores, senhor Bandeira. – orgulhou-se o professor – E não tenho dúvidas de que Lílian Evans, a garota que está na sua frente, é a mais poderosa dentre eles.

- Vi homens enormes com o título de Auror Supremo. – tentou justificar-se – e não acredito que ela seja mais forte que eles.

- Hum... no ministério você entenderá, senhor Bandeira. Lílian é, sem dúvida, a bruxa mais poderosa dessa geração...

- E a "outra arma"? Você disse que a "outra arma" está vindo da prisão de Azkaban. Pode provar que essa arma não seria mais poderosa que essa garota?

- Não, meu caro Mannuel Bandeira... porque a "outra arma" só está em Azkaban... porque nossa pequena Lílian Evans a _enfiou _lá.

Lílian piscou algumas vezes, antes de falar:

- A "outra arma"... o senhor diz... que é...

Dumbledore sorriu, e não falou nada. Mas seu sorriso denunciava que, sim, Lílian sabia _quem _era a arma.

- Não acho... que seria boa idéia, professor. – sorriu Lílian, encabulada. – O senhor sabe...

- Está vendo? – exclamou Mannuel – Até ela está desconfiada!

- Lílian, não há com o que se preocupar. Se alguma coisa sair do controle... você estará lá para resolver.

- Se o senhor diz...

* * *

Ao chegarem ao Ministério, todos foram para uma das salas de julgamento no Departamento de Ministérios, numa sala circular, com várias cadeiras em forma de platéia e o centro vazio. O piso era todo em tacos de madeira, bom como as mesas e cadeiras, que tinha almofadas vermelhas. As paredes eram de pedra.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – Pediu o ministro, que começou a falar aos bruxos – Aceitamos o pedido de ajuda de vocês e estamos enviando um grupo de pesquisadores e de aurores, que o professor Dumbledore escolheu pessoalmente. – Em seguida ele virou para o bruxo, um pouco apreensivo – Apesar de eu realmente duvidar de sua escolha, Dumbledore.

- Não se incomode com isso.

Nessa hora os portões de madeira da sala se abriram, e por ela entraram dois grandes homens encapuzados, arrastando alguém preso com pesadas correntes nos pés e nas mãos, e rosto também coberto. Eles se aproximaram dos bruxos que estavam no centro do salão e pararam.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Mannuel, parecendo ofendido.

- A _segunda arma_. – sorriu Dumbledore. – Podem soltá-la, cavalheiros.

Os homens tiraram as pesadas correntes da pessoa, que caiu de joelhos, exausta. Em seguida tiraram-lhe o capuz, revelando ser uma jovem magra, suja, com cabelos negros longos e imundos, e rosto de pele clara, com o nariz fino e olhos com os de uma cascavel, sem vida em meio á tanta sujeira.

- ...Outra garota? Isso é... ultrajante! – protestou Mannuel.

- Não é qualquer garota.- sorriu Dumbledore, simpático.

A tal prisioneira parecia não ter fôlego nem mesmo para erguer a cabeça, até erguer o olhar bater os olhos violetas em Lílian, que brilharam ao vê-la.

- Liiiiiiiiliaaaaaaann...!

Como um animal selvagem, a jovem urrou e avançou feroz contra Lílian, que tranqüilamente fez um movimento de meia lua com a mão direita e lançou a prisioneira no ar, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão, metros atrás da auror.

Do chão, a jovem se contorceu, gemendo de dor. Lílian, simpática, agachou-se e a cumprimentou de ponta cabeça, olhando-a no chão:

- Eu também senti sua falta, Leah.

- ...Maldita... cretina... – gemeu a prisioneira entre os dentes - ...Eu ainda pego você, sua filha da puta...

Dumbledore se aproximou das duas, enquanto a prisioneira se erguia, cambaleante:

- Muito bem, agora que estamos completos... podemos começar a tratar do assunto principal e nos preparar para a partida.

- Partida o escambau. – xingou Leah - Não vou a lugar nenhum sem antes tomar banho e comer tudo que não comi nesses dois anos infernais enfiada naquela merda de Azkaban.

- A propósito, Leah... – sorriu Dumbledore – Que bom ver que esses anos não tiraram seu particular jeito adorável de se expressar.

Manuuel parecia realmente bravo de ter que levar uma prisioneira naquele estado pra seu vilarejo:

- Quem... ou _o quê é_ essa garota?

- Esta é Leah Málaga, senhor Bandeira. – apresentou Dumbledore, pondo as mãos no ombro da prisioneira – Ex-colega de escola de Lílian... e ex comandante dos exércitos de comensais de Lord Voldemort.

Mannuel mexeu os bigodes:

- Vol... Voldemort? Quer dizer... aquele que...

- Este mesmo. – interrompeu – Ela acompanhará Lílian nessa missão.

- Não me importo quem vocês enviam. – resmungou o português – Só me importa a segurança do vilarejo.

- Perfeitamente, senhor Mannuel Bandeira. – concordou Dumbledore, para depois voltar a olhar as duas garotas – Muito bem, Leah... você sabe que, acompanhando e ajudando Lílian, o ministro aceitou diminuir sua pena em alguns anos.

- Pra quem pegou prisão perpétua em Azkaban... eu tenho que agradecer essa porcaria? – riu debochada, coçando o cabelo na altura da nuca – Porra... acho que peguei piolho. –e virou-se para Lílian - Bom... o único motivo que me fez aceitar participar desse negócio... é a oportunidade de poder chutar tua bunda, Lílian. Pisar e massacrar você como se fosse uma baratinha. Escutou?

- Cada um com seu gosto. – sorriu Lílian – Se você gosta de sonhar alto e apanhar de mim, que vou fazer?

- Você duas terão tempo de conversarem e matarem as saudades na viajem. Não se preocupem. – avisou Dumbledore, parecendo particularmente contente de ver as duas juntas, mesmo que se alfinetando. – No caminho escutarão a história do senhor Bandeira. E você, Leah, terá seu banho, e seu jantar.

* * *

**N.A 1: A Fantasma do Navegante foi uma fic curta que fiz às pressas pra participar do concurso de fanfics do ano passado (ou antes, num lembro) no Fanfiction Festival, em São Paulo. Cheio de erros e com uma história completamente fraca e "ua" (Universo Alternativo), acabei ficando na laterninha, porque os jurados odiaram. Hehehehe. Curiosamente, no mesmo festival, eu enviei o primeiro capítulo da EdD Saara, e tirei primeiro lugar em duas categorias, entre elas, como a de maior pontuação geral, levando o prêmio especial. Isso despertou a ira de muitos R/Hs que inscreveram suas fics e, mesmo sem conhecer a Saara, quiseram anular a votação porque "a Espada dos Deuses era muito grande" . Com uma resposta seca, os jurados disseram que a Saara se encaixou nas exigências do concurso e que se um capítulo da fic foi suficiente para vencer, foi porque mereceu. infelizmente, não faço idéia de quem foram os jurados. Mas gostaria de poder agradecer eles. hehe.**

**N.A 2: Essa fic é ambientada no Capítulo das Trevas, mas NÃO faz parte da cronologia nem do CT nem da EdD. É um "universo alternativo" dentro do universo quase alternativo da EdD.**

**N.A 3: Mas ela serve pra matar a curiosidade de quem quer saber como era a relação Leah x Lílian, bem como agradar quem gosta da P.O mais cretina, idiota e cara de pau da série original.**

**N.A 4: Espero que a Fantasma agrade, ao menos, os que já são fãs e conhecem o estilo EdD de ser. '**


	2. ATO 2: The Ghost Of The Navigator

**Ato 2: The Ghost Of The Navigator**

_"I see the ghost of navigators/ but they're lost_

_As the sail into the sunset/ they'll count the cost_

_As their skeletons accusing emerge from the sea_

_The sirens of the rocks, they beckon me"_

_( Iron Maiden)_

O trem cortava veloz a paisagem noturna e estrelada, com destino à pequena vila portuguesa. De uma das únicas janelas acesas Lílian contemplava os campos azulados pela luz da lua. À sua esquerda, no banco da frente, a prisioneira – e companheira de viagem – Leah; agora usando um uniforme preto que lembrava uma farda. De banho tomado, ela não estava muito diferente da Leah que havia se formado dois anos atrás em Hogwarts. Ao menos seu humor ácido e sarcástico estava intacto, assim como sua incrível capacidade de falar mais palavrões do que palavras comuns em suas frases.

- ...Você deve estar feliz de ter sua espada de volta. – comentou Lílian, olhando uma bela espada ao lado de Leah, que continuava de olhos fechados, braços cruzados e as pernas sobre o banco de Lílian – Não?

Leah abriu os olhos evagar, e, ao invés de responder, comentou:

- O que você acha que acontece nessa vila que a gente vai?

Lílian deu de ombros:

- Não sei ao certo. Você escutou, talvez não seja coisa de um bruxo, ou um grupo... parece ser um tipo de... maldição.

- Caçar fantasmas. – riu Leah – Dá pra acreditar? O português disse que as pessoas da vila são mortas misteriosamente na praia durante a noite. Acreditam que são fantasmas que fazem isso. Mas cá entre nós... que _fantasma fodão_ é esse que consegue _fatiar _um ser humano vivo? Isso tá mal contado.

- Chegando lá nós descobriremos, acredite.

O senhor Bandeira abriu a porta do vagão e entrou, fechando a cabine. Deu dois passos na direção de Lílian mas parou na frente das pernas de Leah, que lhe barravam a passagem. Olhou as pesadas botas que ela usava, pousadas no banco da frente e fez um gesto para que ela as tirasse do caminho, meio impaciente.

Leah o olhou levemente mau humorada, mas obedeceu, continuando de braços cruzados e cara fechada. Mannuel sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, tão próximo que talvez se sentasse em seu colo não estaria tão próximo.

- ...Sim, senhor Mannuel Bandeira?

- Olha... ahm... senhorita Evans... eu... ahm... – ele virou-se para Leah, que voltava a fechar os olhos, como se cochilasse. – Será que posso ter uma conversa em particular?

Lílian olhou do português pra Leah, que não se moveu.

- Heim, senhorita Leah. Pode _nos deixar a sós_, por favor?

Leah abriu os olhos de novo, e, sem descruzar os braços, ergueu e mostrou o dedo médio para o homem.

- Ela não vai atrapalhar. – disse Lílian, tentando não rir.

Mannuel pareceu contrariado, mas voltou a virar-se para Lílian, cheio de dedos:

- Mas então... Mas então... minha senhorita... tem tanta certeza que poderá nos... salvar?

- ...Espero que sim, senhor Bandeira. – respondeu, seca, mas educada.

- ...Bem... – pigarreou, debruçando-se um pouco em sua direção – Uma menina tão jovem... tão bonita... não poderá por ventura ficar... em perigo?

- Estou certa que não. – sorriu Lílian, tentando parecer simpática.

- Que corajosa. – sussurrou o homem, esticando o braço que estava sobre o encosto do banco e aproximando os dedos do cacheado e ruivo cabelo de Lílian, na direção do seu rosto – De qualquer forma, se uma jovem como a senhorita precisar da _proteção de um homem vigoroso_, eu...

Antes de terminar a frase ou tocar Lílian, Manuel foi empurrado contra a parede da cabine num bote fulminante: A pesada bota esquerda de Leah enterrou-se com força entre as pernas do homem, e a reluzente e fria lâmina da sua espada agora estava encostada no queixo do português:

- Se você encostar um dedo bela, é um homem morto. – murmurou leah em tom baixo e brando, o olhando friamente: o que significava que ela não se importaria muito em picá-lo em pedaços pequenos.

- Eu... – gaguejou, tremendo – Você não... faria isso... eu sou... um importante funcionário... do mi... ministério português!

- Ah, que bom. Então já até sei pra onde despachar a caixinha com suas fatias.

- M... ma... mande ela me soltar! – gemeu, olhando Lílian.

- Deixei ele, Leah. – sorriu Lílian.

Leah olhou de Lílian para o português, e o soltou. Mannuel, ligeiro, pigarreou, se endireitou, e saiu da cabine, parecendo ofendido.

- Boiolinha. – murmurou Leah, voltando a cruzar os braços e pôr as pernas no banco.

- Só você mesmo! – ria Lílian, divertida.

- _Até eu sou um homem melhor que ele_. – murmurou, ainda olhando a porta.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – sorriu Lílian, retomando o fôlego e passando a mão na testa, voltando a olhar a paisagem.

- Falando em homem... onde foi parar Tiago? Achei que já tivessem se casado.

- Ele foi para a Croácia, vai ficar um ano lá, estudando. Depois ele volta.

- Ah, então ainda está se pegando com ele, ao menos.

- Hum... dessa distância é meio difícil se pegar. – pensou – Mas quando ele voltar, quem sabe...?

Leah suspirou profundamente e voltou a fechar os olhos:

- Quero resolver essa merda logo.

- Acabar logo pra quê? Pra voltar pra Azkaban?

- Não. Pra não precisar ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de raça ruim. – resmungou.

- ...Coitada. – lamentou, sem esconder que tinha achado graça.

A dupla de bruxas ficou em uma casa grande, de dois andares, onde funcionava a principal taverna da cidade, na rochosa encosta do vilarejo litorâneo. O pequeno lugar parecia perdido na época medieval, com ruas de pedra e casas brancas com madeiras crusadas na sustentação. A única saída para o mar era a grande baía da cidade, voltada para oeste, agora tudo iluminado pela lua cheia.

- A senhorita ficará neste quarto – disse Mannuel, mostrando um grande quarto no 2º andar, com vista para a baía e a vila. – Naquela porta fica o banheiro. Espero que se sinta à vontade. Qualquer coisa que precisar, meu quarto é logo ao lado, por ali – sorriu, apontando a porta, de frente para a cama de casal.

- Ah, sim... obrigada – agradeceu Lílian, colocando as malas na cama e olhando par trás – E Leah, fica onde?

- A senhora Málaga ficará em um quarto suficiente para ela, no térreo, atrás da taverna e próximo ao armazém.

Leah, de braço cruzado, não deixou de olhar Lílian com uma sobrancelha erguida, e uma clara expressão de "sabia...", o que dificultou Lílian a esconder a vontade de rir. Mannuel pôs a mão no rosto e inclinou-se para Lílian, em tom baixo:

- A senhorita compreende, não...? Uma prisioneira em condicional, as pessoas podem ficar com... receio.

Lílian respirou fundo e disse, em tom adocicado:

- AH, mas o senhor é um homem deveras importante nessa vila, não?

- ...Certamente, minha jovem. – respondeu, orgulhoso.

- Então... – comentou Lílian, tentando parecer encantadoramente doce – O senhor poderia me realizar um capricho?

- ...Bem... qualquer um, senhorita. – pigarreou, se endireitando – Sou um homem de palavra forte.

- ...Então deixe ela aqui?

- ...Perdão?

- Deixa Leah ficar aqui, no meu quarto. Pode?

- Aqui? Com.. com... a senhorita? Mas ela...

- Sim, sim, como Dumbledore mesmo lhe disse, ela está em condicional... e, perto de mim, será mais fácil de controlá-la.

Mannuel olhou as duas, visivelmente desapontado, e murmurou:

- Se assim quiser... mandarei trazer as malas dela. Com licença.

Assim que ele saiu, Leah entrou rindo no quarto:

- Você também não presta.

- É, eu sei. – riu Lílian, se jogando na cama de molas – Uau! Molas!

Leah fez um "hum" enquanto olhava pelo quarto, cheio de móveis antigos. Olhou um pesado armário e, com um movimento das mãos, o moveu para a frente da porta que dava no quarto de Mannuel. Em seguida disse:

- _Feng Shui_. Não é bom termos portas na frente da cama.

- É, sei. – riu Lílian.

- Será que a vista presta? – perguntou, indo até a janela. Ao olhar para fora, viu inúmeros pontinhos luminosos na baía, balançando-se na água como lamparinas. Virou-se para Lílian - Ei, Lílian, vem ver.

- O quê?

- Ué... – estranhou. O oceano voltava a ficar vazio – Onde foram parar?

- O quê, Leah? – perguntou, chegando ao seu lado na janela.

- Luzes – apontou – Ali, ali e ali... como... barcos, vindo pra costa.

- Não vejo...

- Mas estavam.

Nisso uma das luzes voltava a aparecer, balançando:

- Lá! Viu?

- ...Vi!... Mas...

- Ali! Outra!... E outra!... Que... que merda é essa!

- Ali, aquela! Piscou na areia...

A atenção voltou-se para um homem, bêbado, de roupas sujas e barba, correndo pela rua de pedra, vindo da praia, na direção da taverna:

- São eles! São eles! São... – o bêbado, que até então corria em linha reta, pisou em uma pedra, e seu corpo se dividiu ao meio, na vertical, e cada metade caiu para um lado.

- Ah, caralho... – gemeu Leah, dando as costas e correndo para fora, seguida e Lílian.

As duas atropelaram quem aparecia na frente, e pararam na frente do corpo do homem. Mannuel estava de pijama, apreensivo:

- São eles... estão mutilando as pessoas na praia!

Lílian saltou pelo corpo despedaçado e correu pela rua que dava acesso à praia, com Leah em seu encalço. Mas ao chegarem lá, não viram nada além da praia vazia.

- Cadê os tais fantasmas?

As duas caminharam pela areia, olhando ao redor. Alguns moradores vieram com tochas acesas. Não viam nada, mas certamente sentiam uma presença um tanto maligna no lugar.

- Viram alguém? – perguntou um morador, vindo pela areia, com outros atrás – Vocês duas, cuidado, eles... AGH!

O morador, aparentemente do nada, tinha a caixa toráxica literalmente explodida, Lílian agachou-se, assustada com a explosão, enquanto Leah virava o rosto de lado, sendo salpicada de sangue:

- Ah, eca! – murmurou, puxando a capa branca da roupa de Lílian para limpar o rosto.

Os moradores fugiram assustados. Mas alguns, que ainda estavam na areia, foram um a um sendo mutilados.

As duas, espantadas, estavam encostadas uma nas costas da outra, no centro da praia.

- _O quê _está matando eles! – exclamou Lílian.

- Sei lá, mas não estou a fim de virar presunto parma também.

As luzes reapareceram, na areia, revelando ser barcos velhos, com lamparinas na proa. E, deles, vieram vários homems, que pareciam zumbis: corpos em putrefação, com as roupas sujas e rasgadas. Piratas. O único brilho vinha dos anéis, correntes, brincos e dentes de ouro que tinham. Lílian segurou-se na cintura de Leah e murmurou:

- Má noticia: não trouxe nem minha varinha... nem a espada de Griffindor.

- Boa notícia: – disse Leah – Eu _também não_.

- ...Boa?

- Pelo menos sou otimista.

- Não é hora pra piada. – murmurou Lílian. – Olhe! Um navio!

As duas olharam o horizonte da baía: no centro do mar, um grande navio corsário estava ancorado, um navio fantasma. Da sua direção, na areia, vinha caminhando um homem que parecia ser o capitão dos piratas. Altos, com os cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, parecia estar em "melhores condições" de corpo que seus subordinados.Parou a uma certa distancia das duas e fixou o olhar em Leah:

- ...Venha. – disse, com voz rouca.

- Eu? – estranhou Leah, rindo nervoso – Nem fodendo.

O pirata deu mais um passo, mas Lílian, que estava de costas, empurrou Leah para perto dele.

- Ah, sua...

- ...ROZ! – rosnou o pirata.

- Quem?

- Maldito Roz! – urrou o pirata, batendo a mão no peito de Leah e fazendo-a voar de costas e partir uma palmeira ao meio, para depois cair na areia, sem fôlego. – Você... voltou!

O capitão, furioso, ergueu as mãos e gritou para os céus:

- Tragam-me o coração de Roz!

- ...Ih, coração? – murmurou Lílian, desconfiando que não tinha sido boa idéia empurrar a companheira para o zumbi.

O pirata deu alguns passos, até sentir alguém puxar sua veste rasgada. Olhou e viu apenas o punho de Lílian envolto em uma energia vermelho-alaranjada.

- _Expelliarmus_!

O soco jugou o pirata de costas, longe. Ao se erguer, viu Lílian ajudando Leah a se levantar:

- ...Não... – murmurou, parecendo decepcionado ao ver Lílian ajudar a outra. – Tula...

- Ih, sobrou pra você também. – murmurou Leah.

O piarata piorou consideravelmente de humor:

- Roz tirou você de mim... Tula, volte!

- ...O que significa tudo isso? – gemeu Lílian, já de pé.

- Tula... você estava viva!... Eu vim... buscar você!

As duas se olharam. O pirata parecia mesmo bravo:

- Tire as mãos dela, Roz!

- Escuta aqui, zumbi morfético – rosnou Leah – Não somos quem você tá procurando, seja lá quem for. Só avisamos você que, se continuar essa bagunça, vamos ter de te enterrar... _de novo_.

O pirata apontou Leah, com ódio:

- Roz... eu vou devorar seu coração. E vou finalmente terminar minha busca. E terei Tula de volta... para sempre.

E, assim, os piratas sumiram, em meio a uma névoa cinza.

* * *

**N.A1: Pra quem não entendeu, existe a série Espada dos Deuses, em 5 fanfics. E existe o Capítulo das Trevas, que é uma fanfic ligada diretamente á série EdD, porque conta a história de uma personagem original da EdD, e sua ligação com os pais de Harry. Esta fic, Fantasma do Navegante, usa as duas personagens principais dessa fic, que são Leah (original) e Lílian (mãe do Harry, duh), mas não tem absolutamente ligação alguma com a Capítulo das Trevas. Ou seja, nada do que acontecer nessa fic altera a trama da "fanfic original".**

**N.A 2: A Fantasma do Navegante deve ter uns 6 "atos" só. Tenho duas boas notícias: uma é que estou com meu computador de novo, o que significa que vou voltar em breve a escrever a Espada dos Deuses, e que irei aumentar um pouquinho essa fic, que estava bem corrida em 6 atos. Espero que valha a pena.**

**N.A 3: E eu não imaginava que alguém leria essa fic sem ter lido a EdD, mas, anyway, se você curtir a Fantasma e quiser conhecer a série Espada dos Deuses, eu ficaria imensamente feliz.**

**N.A 4: Até o próximo "ato"!**


	3. Ato 3: O Pastor

**Ato 3: O Pastor**

_"Ai que ninguém volta/ ao que já deixou_

_ninguém larga a grande roda/ ninguém sabe onde é que andou_

_Ai que ninguém lembra/ nem o que sonhou_

_E aquele menino canta/ a cantiga do pastor_

_Ao largo/ ainda arde_

_a barca/ da fantasia_

_e o meu sonho acaba tarde_

_deixa a alma de vigia_

_Ao largo/ ainda arde_

_a barca/ da fantasia_

_e o meu sonho acaba tarde_

_acordar é que eu não queria"_

_( Madredeus)_

- Leah, ele não vão mais aparecer. – disse Lílian, já deitada na cama de casal. – Vamos descansar.

- Af. – resmungou, suspirando e voltando da janela, para se sentar numa cama de solteiro, colocada no canto da parede – Que diabos é esse _bando de pirata morto vivo_?

- Amanhã conversaremos com o reverendo Joaquim.

- Reverendo Joaquim. – riu Leah – aquele padreco baixinho e gordinho do meio da muvuca?

- É. Mannuel disse que ele pode nos contar a história dos piratas. Mas, por motivos religiosos, ele disse que o padre insiste em dizer pra população que tudo isso "é coisa do demônio". E, convenhamos, não é difícil o pessoal concordar.

- Eu, heim. Melhor dormir. Fortes emoções para uma primeira noite. – murmurou, deitando-se e virando para o lado.

Lílian, deitada no centro da cama, adormeceu rapidamente. Ao acordar em seu próprio sonho, estava deitada na mesma cama, no mesmo quarto. Mas a mobília era um pouco diferente. Usava uma camisola branca, cheia de babados. Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. Sentia-se diferente, não sabia porquê, apesar de ela no sonho ter olhos azuis e cabelos mais longos, mais cacheados e castanhos. Olhou para um pequeno porta jóias na penteadeira e leu: "Tula de Castro".

- ...Tula de Castro? – estranhou – Será que eu... – virou-se ao escutar alguém pulando pela janela – Quem é...?

- Como quem sou eu?... – sorriu o rapaz – Esqueceste de seu amante, minha doce flor?

Lílian, na pele de Tula, não se sentia mal em ver aquele homem. Ao contrário, sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu corpo todo gelar e se esquentar em um segundo ao ver seu sorriso. O homem, jovem, alto, forte, vestia uma calça e uma blusa sem manga azul acinzentado, botas de couro, com uma faixa vermelha de tecido prendendo sua espada e seu revólver na cintura. Usava também um lenço na cabeça, prendendo os longos cabelos loiro escuro. Tinha um rosto marcante, com uma cicatriz na sobrancelha, nariz fino, olhos repuxados e penetrantes como os de uma serpente, e usava cavanhaque. A única jóia que usava era um brinco de ouro de argola. E ele lhe dava um sorriso maroto que deixava Lílian paralisada. Ela, sem saber ao certo porque, sabia quem era ele:

- _...Roz._

- É óbvio que você não se esqueceria de mim. – sorriu, lhe abrançando pela cintura e lhe beijando quase que com urgência.

Lílian tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços, mas simplesmente não conseguia força para isso. Era apenas espectadora, dentro do corpo da jovem Tula. Naquele momento ela teve uma certeza: não importava o que acontecia, em que época ou situação estava, ou qual a vida deles fora daquele quarto; o fato é que aqueles dois eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Roz ajoelhou-se na cama junto com sua amante, sem cessar os beijos, e, sem pressa, tirou suas botas, suas armas, seu lenço e sua camisa. E Lílian, na pele de Tula, não conseguiria segurar a paixão por aquele homem: não se importou de retirar sua camisola e se entregar completamente a ele, fazendo amor com um desejo e uma intensidade que ela achava que jamais pudesse existir.

Ao acordar com o barulho da taverna pela manhã, Lílian pôs a mão na testa, percebendo que estava exausta e relaxada ao mesmo tempo, espirando pela boca, um pouco zonza. Quase teve certeza que havia mesmo feito amor com aquele jovem. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e lembrou-se de várias cenas da noite anterior: Roz beijando seu pescoço, sua boca, sua barriga, tocando cada parte do seu corpo com paixão e delicadeza, ela prendendo seu quadril com as pernas, enquanto segurava a nuca de Roz com força ou passava as unhas em suas costas...

- Oh, mulher, que cara é essa?

Lílian voltou a abrir os olhos e viu Leah ao seu lado, curiosa com sua aparente exaustão.

- Nada... – disse Lílian, tentando recuperar o fôlego – Eu só... sonhei... que... bem...

- Ahm... você pode contar outra hora?... O do bigode já mandou chamar a carruagem pra levar a gente pra igreja. Você tem que descer pra tomar café antes que aquele chato venha trazer na sua cama, porque ele acha que eu matei você durante a noite. - resmungou, levemente ofendida.

Lílian balançou a cabeça e se ergueu, indo logo para a Igreja, esquecendo-se do sonho alguns minutos depois.

Ao chegarem na pequena e antiga igreja, Lílian e Leah foram para uma salinha ao fundo, e se sentaram, enquanto o padre, incomodado, verificava se todas as portas e janelas estavam bem fechadas, inclusive as cortinas. Na quinta vez em que ele conferia tudo isso...

- Ei, reverendo... – começou Lílian – Não se incomode, nós duas só...

- Não é isso. – disse, aflito – É que as duas... enfim...

Ele, ansioso, sentou-se na mesa, de frente para as duas, como se elas fossem assombrações:

- Bem... há cerca de 3 séculos atrás... este vilarejo bruxo era um porto seguro para piratas e corsários, também bruxos. E o pirata mais famoso e temido era Iolaus... comandante da maior frota de piratas desses mares. E seu irmão caçula, Roz, era seu melhor homem, e também sub comandante dos seus piratas.

- Iolaus... aquele pirata que me _deu um tapinha e me jogou longe_? – perguntou Leah.

- Sim, eles eram irmãos por parte de pai, outro famoso pirata... eles viveram durante muito tempo por aqui. Um dia, Roz acabou salvando Tula, a jovem filha do responsável pela vila, dono da taverna onde vocês estão... ele acabou facilmente com um bando de ladrões das montanhas, salvando a vida dela. Como recompensa, o pai dela cedeu a mão da filha ao Iolaus.

- ...Ao Iolaus? - perguntou Lílian.

- Que sacanagem! – riu Leah – O cara salva a mulher e o pai dá a menina pra outro!

- Leah, por favor. – resmungou Lílian.

- O fato é que, mesmo com o irmão e chefe sendo apaixonado por Tula, Roz não abriu mão de sua amante. Nem Tula abriu mão de Roz para casar-se com Iolaus... isso fez com que o ódio crescesse entre os dois... a ponto de Iolaus se amaldiçoar. Tula morreu, ninguém sabe como ou porquê, e Roz, enlouquecido, desapareceu, provavelmente se matou... enquanto Iolaus jamais descansou, achando que o culpado era o irmão, que havia matado Tula por inveja. Ele jurou que viveria eternamente, até matar o irmão e recuperar sua noiva.

- Pô, fala sério... – comentou Leah – Quando o cara disse que não descansaria... não descansaria _mesmo_, heim?

- Sim. – murmurou o padre – Os piratas de Iolaus estão de volta... junto da maldição dele. Voltam como mortos vivos para recuperarem a vida que lhes foi tirada. E Iolaus... tem de devorar o coração dos escolhidos para poder voltar á vida. Cada coração devolve um pouco da vida à Iolaus. Mas nenhum deles irá fazer ele voltar, como será quando ele devorar o de Roz.

- O coração? – murmurou Lílian – Ele gritou que queria o coração de Leah na praia...

- Sai fora. - gemeu Leah.

- Ah, sim, sim... temos um... _problema com vocês duas_... – murmurou, estalando os dedos – Pelo que me pareceu na praia... você se parece com Tula... enquanto sua amiga... faz Iolaus se lembrar do irmão.

- Ah, fudeu! – xingou Leah – Foi por isso que ele ficou puto da vida quando me viu, ele acha que sou o irmão dele!

- E que sua amiga... é a amada Tula, tirada dele pelo irmão.

Lílian parecia petrificada:

- Eu... sonhei. – começou, em tom baixo – Esta noite, que eu era Tula... que estava no mesmo quarto... no passado...

- O quarto em que vocês estão era o mesmo dela, quando viva. - disse o padre. - A família do taverneiro é descendente da de Tula.

- Sim, e eu sonhei que... Roz ia no meu quarto, e... e...

- E...? – perguntou Leah.

- ...Bem... – encolheu-se, acanhada – Dizer _exatamente _o que fizemos... não é muito _apropriado_ na frente do reverendo padre...

Leah e o padre ficaram olhando Lílian, que se corou. Até Leah, boquiaberta, exclamar:

- ...Você _deu _pro cara?... Que _arreganhada_, Lílian! Puta merda, você viu o cara no 1º sonho e já trepou com ele?

O padre olhou Leah um tanto assustado, quanto Lílian punha a mão na testa:

- ...Eu pedi pra não dizer, Leah. – suspirou – Mas esse não é a questão principal, no momento...

- Sua piranha!

- Senhorita! – exclamou o padre, olhando Leah.

- O que aconteceu... – disse Lílian, ríspida – É que, sim, Tula se parece comigo... e que, por incrível coincidência que seja... você lembra o Roz, Leah.

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Impossível.

- Parecia. – lamentou Lílian – Era alto, forte, usava cavanhaque e tinha o rosto mais forte, obviamente, ele era um cara muito masculino, mas o rosto lembrava você sim, Leah.

- Quer dizer... _uma versão macho minha te comeu_? Credo! – resmungou Leah, parecendo enojada.

- Vocês querem parar? – exclamou o padre – Vocês duas podem ter parentesco com os piratas, não podem?

- Não. – esclareceu Lílian. – Como você disse, eles eram meio irmãos. Sou filha de trouxas, e minha família toda é trouxa, e inglesa.

- E meu pai é meio sangue, inglês também. E minha mãe era uma bruxa espanhola. Mas nada de piratas na família. – avisou Leah.

O padre balançou a cabeça:

- Coincidência ou não, a história é essa. E vocês, por parecerem essas pessoas, estão no alvo dos piratas. E eles hoje estão muito mais poderosos que antes.

- Você tem idéia de como pará-los?

- Não faço idéia.

- Ah, que booooooom! – exclamou Leah, contente, batendo as mãos.

Nisso um menino, que era coroinha na paróquia da vila, entrou, desesperado:

- Reverendo! Os piratas, reverendo!

Os três se ergueram, assustados:

- Mas de dia!

Nessa hora Lílian, seguida de Leah, já se adiantavam, correndo para fora da Igreja. O padre, antes de sair, pegou na mesa um grande colar com cruz dourada, e pendurou no pescoço, para depois segurar a barra da batina e sair atrás das duas.

Ao chegarem na praia, o grande navio fantasma estava novamente ancorado no centro da baía, com as velas rasgadas balançando no vento. Pela praia, alguns pedaços dos pescadores que tentaram sair do mar a tempo de salvarem suas vidas.

O padre parou na rua de pedra, sem descer a escadaria para a areia. Já as duas correram para o centro da praia.

- Nem vou perder tempo usando varinha. – murmurou Leah, sacando sua espada – Não somos bruxas especialistas com espadas? Vamos ver quem fatia mais, esses piratas nojentos ou a gente.

- Bom, se tivéssemos o que fatiar, seria mais fácil, não? – comentou Lílian, olhando os lados, a praia deserta.

Da areia, duas mãos agarraram os pés de Lílian, que gritou de susto e sacou a varinha, a tempo de atingir a cabeça do pirata que saltava na sua direção, vindo da terra, a olhando, gargalhando. O feitiço usado por Lílian explodiu a cabeça do pirata, que caiu de costas assim que terminou de sair da areia. Lílian deu alguns passos para trás, se desequilibrando.

Vários outros zumbis saltaram da areia, sorrindo.

- _Lascou_. – gemeu Leah.

Lílian olhava o corpo do pirata caído. De sua cabeça saíram apenas pedaços de carne podre e muitos, mas muitos pequenos vermes amarelos. Os bichos se agitaram e sumiram na areia. Em seguida, o corpo se erguia e, aqueles mesmo vermes se agitavam, reconstruindo a cabeça do pirata, dessa vez mais apodrecida que antes.

- ...Eca! – murmurou Lílian, se afastando.

Enquanto isso, Leah não se acanhava: saia mutilando cada morto vivo que lhe aparecia na frente, sem perceber que os pedaços em instantes eram colados e o zumbi se erguia novamente.

- Leah, eles sempre voltam, não adianta nada!

- ...Jura? – parou Leah, agora segurando duas espadas, a sua e uma de um pirata abatido. – Bem que reparei que já _matei o mesmo pirata umas cinco vezes_...

Um estrondo de tiro ecoou na praia, e Leah foi violentamente jogada de costas. Lílian, parada a alguns metros, sentiu o corpo gelar, olhando a fumaça sair do peito de Leah, caída na areia, o rosto coberto pelo cabelo negro. Olhou para frente e viu Iolaus, com a pistola soltando fumaça, apontada para onde a bruxa estava antes de ser atingida em cheio no peito.

- Volte para mim, Tula. – disse, baixando a arma e olhando Lílian, como se jogar alguém a metros de distância de costas com um só tiro fosse corriqueiro como matar uma mosca.

- Com essa delicadeza...? – murmurou, sem coragem de olhar se Leah estava viva ou não. – Bem capaz...

* * *

**N.A 1: Se a Fantasma ficar mais de 2 dias sem atualização, é pq tou escrevendo ela em casa. o que não significa muita coisa, já que cada Ato é minuscularmente pequeno e nãod evo demorar muito para aumentá-lo.**

**N.A 2: Cada música do Ato tem algo a ver com o capítulo, mas, também era porque essa era basicamente as músicas que eu escutei enquanto escrevia. A idéia base da Fantasma (maldição de fantasmas zumbis que detonam tudo) não veio de Piratas do caribe, mas da música do Iron Maiden, que dá o título à fic. Pensei nessa história na época em que o CD Brave New World saiu. Mas, de certa forma, é bem parecido com Piratas do Caribe, que eu tb curto de mantão. )**


	4. ATO 4: Brave New World

**Ato 4: Brave New World**

_"Dragon Kings/ Dying Queens_

_Where is the salvation now?_

_Lost my life/ Lost my dreams_

_Rip the bones from my flesh_

_Silent screams/ Laughing here_

_Dying to tell you the truth_

_You are planned/ You are damned_

_In this brand new world"_

_( Iron Maiden)_

Iolaus caminhou até ficar de frente para ela, e Lílian percebeu que ele lhe parecia "menos podre" do que antes.

- _Falta pouco para eu voltar_, Tula... cada coração me torna mais forte... mas ainda falta um. O de Roz.

O pirata pôs a mão no peito e, sem dificuldade, abriu suas costelas, exibindo um órgão que nada mais era do que um coração formado por vários pedaços costurados um no outro, corações que ele havia devorado antes. E em meio aquele organismo maldito, os mesmos vermes, correndo freneticamente pelo que lhe restava dentro do corpo. Ele voltou a fechar o peito, e esticou-lhe a mão:

- Eu lhe amo tanto, Tula... que perdoaria sua traição... se voltasse para...

Uma lâmina subiu veloz pelo meio do corpo de Iolaus, do meio de suas pernas, até sair pela cabeça, retalhando-o facilmente pela vertical.

Lílian recuou, e quando o pirata caiu despedaçado, ela viu Leah de pé, ofegante, com a farda chamuscada:

- Cale a boca, _seu chifrudo_. – murmurou Leah, brava – Esqueci de te avisar: minha farda é à prova de armas trouxas.

O corpo dele desapareceu na areia.

- Ah, não... pra onde o bosta foi?

- Leah, cuidado!

Leah olhou pra trás a tempo de desviar de algo viscoso, esverdeado, que atingiu o braço de Lílian, quando ela protegeu o rosto.

- Argh! – resmungou, se livrando da gosma esverdeada. A alguns metros, Iolaus novamente estava de pé, as olhando... pronto para _cuspir _de novo. – Ele... _cuspiu_!

- Acho que sim. – comentou Leah.

- Maldito Roz! – exclamou o pirata, cuspindo de novo.

Leah bateu na gosma com a espada velha, e ela derreteu a ponta da lâmina na hora.

- Putz! Esse _ranho é ácido_?

A bruxa avançou veloz contra o pirata, e lhe deu cinco golpes: passou a espada na diagonal de cima pra baixo, pelos dois ombros, em seguida enterrou as duas espadas em sua barriga e as arrancou pelos ombros, mais uma vez despedaçando o pirata.

- Não adianta, Leah!

Um dos piratas retirou dois punhais da cintura e mirou em Leah. Mas Lílian, veloz como um raio, sacou a sua espada e cortou as mãos do zumbi, para em seguida cortá-lo na cintura.

- Devagar, morto vivo. – rosnou Lílian – Pode se levantar, eu _corto _você de novo.

Mas dessa vez ele não se levantou.

- Ele não se ergueu. – disse Leah, correndo até Lílian e tirando a jaqueta na farda que ainda fumegava, ficando de regata branca. – Ah, essa jaqueta tá me _sapecando_...

Os piratas pareceram se assustar. Iolaus se levantou, olhando atentamente.

- A espada... – disse o padre, em voz alta – Você usa a espada de diamante de Griffindor, não? Essa espada foi forjada por um metal mágico puro, considerado abençoado! O corte dela deve impedir que os vermes malditos renasçam!

- Tá podendo, heim? – comentou Leah, olhando Lílian.

- Iolaus! – exclamou Lílian – Leve seus homens por hoje, e afastem-se daqui!

Iolaus pareceu furioso por saber que tinha um ponto fraco. Mas pensou um pouco, ergueu as mãos e ordenou:

- Homens, vamos!... Deixemos a vila por hoje.

Antes de desaparecer, ele fez um gesto para um pirata que estava em cima de uma palmeira, de gorrinho, bermuda e blusa listrada. Todos desapareceram, mas o último pirata pegou algo de dentro de sua própria barriga, colocou em um estilingue e atirou, desaparecendo entre risadinhas.

- Cuidado! – gritou o padre.

Leah empurrou Lílian para a areia e desviou, mas a pequena bolinha acabou atingindo o lado direito da sua cintura. Leah imediatamente caiu no chão, urrando de dor, com as mãos sobre a lateral da cintura.

- Tire a mão, Leah! – pediu Lílian, chegando ao seu lado, tentando ver o que era.

O tiro era uma bolinha branca, cheia de espinhos negros, cravada em sua carne.

- Tire ele imediatamente! – gritou o padre, vindo correndo.

A bolinha se abriu, mostrando ser um besourinho, que se enterrou ansioso no corpo de Leah, que urrou de dor, com o furo do ferimento e as mãos sujas de sangue:

- AAAHHHH!... Puta que pariu, esse filho da puta tá me _comendo_!

Lílian apertou o abdômen de Leah, tentando desesperadamente pegar o bicho, que se movia veloz por dentro do corpo da bruxa, que não parava de se debater e urrar de dor:

- Ela vai _comer minhas tripas_, porra!

Leah não parava de gritar, até começar a expelir sangue pela boca, se engasgando:

- Gaf...! Tira... ele logo!

O padre agachou-se sobre Leah, tremendo, e, segurando um punhal, avisou:

- ...Ele vai procurar o coração dela!

Lílian prendeu a respiração. O padre apertou a mão contra o lado direito do peito de Leah, e viu o bichinho agitando-se para se enterrar nas costelas e correr para o coração. Sem receio, o padre enterrou o punhal no peito de Leah, abrindo-o e enfiando os dedos dentro das suas costelas, puxando com força o bichinho, que se agitava entre os ossos, a carne e o sangue. Ao tirar o inseto, o padre o jogou imediatamente sobre uma pedra ao lado, e o espremeu com outra.

Lílian e o padre suspiraram, aliviados. O padre, em silêncio, passou as costas da mão ensangüentada na testa, e olhou Leah, imóvel, os olhos vidrados para cima, o peito aberto pulsando sangue.

- ...Leah? – chamou Lílian, baixinho, sentindo as pernas começarem a tremer.

- Pelo menos o pirata não devorou o coração dela enquanto viva. – suspirou, baixando a cabeça – Ainda bem que... UAAAHHH!

Leah segurou firme o pulso do padre, tossindo sangue, louca de dor:

- ...Puta merda, _me levem daqui_!

O padre, berrando de pavor, tirou a cruz dourada das vestes e esticou na cara de Leah:

- AAAHHHH! Demônio! Meretriz de satã, volte pro inferno de onde veio, em nome do...

Leah agarrou a cruz do padre e a jogou longe, voltando a pôr a mão na testa, chorando de dor:

- Me leva pro hospital, caralho! Eu vou morrer, porra, que merda!

Lílian puxou o padre pelo capuz da batina, e jogou-se ao lado de Leah, pondo a mão em seu rosto e murmurando um feitiço, fazendo Leah adormecer.

- Reverendo... – disse, apressada. – Vamos levá-la, rápido.

* * *

Leah estava repousando na cama de Lílian, tinha um curativo no peito, e quatro soros diferentes sendo injetados em seu braço: um saquinho vermelho, outro azul, outro amarelo e outro verde, que se misturavam e iam por um só caninho até seu corpo.

Lílian estava sentada na janela, olhando a paisagem pelo 5º dia após o incidente na praia. Nada de Leah acordar. E, todas as noites, Lílian sonhava novamente que era Tula. E, em cada sonho, ela se envolvia mais naquela história. Estava começando a desejar que a noite chegasse logo, onde ela poderia reencontrar Roz, mesmo sabendo que ela estaria apenas revendo o passado como Tula. Olhava Leah adormecida na cama e se sentia incomodada ao ver nela uma semelhança tão grande com Roz. Lembrou-se de uma cena dos sonhos: estava mais uma vez fazendo amor com Roz, sentada sobre seu quadril, na cama, sorrindo, lhe beijando e mexendo em seu cabelo, quando passou os dedos pela sua boca e percebeu que ele tinha tatuado no lábio "_amore_".

Levada pela incômoda curiosidade, Lílian se levantou e chegou sorrateira em Leah, esticando os dedos para seu rosto. Precisava saber se aquilo seria real ou não.

- Ah, _que susto_, sua vaca! – gritou Lílian, assim que Leah acordava de repente e batia em sua mão.

- _Vaca_, eu? – gemeu Leah, olhando ao redor – Você quem me assustou. Achei que fosse aquele padre maluco tentando me _exorcizar _de novo.

- Ah, eu devo estar ficando maluca. – suspirou, pondo a mão na testa e se sentando na cama.

- Que foi? – perguntou, se sentando, com dor, tirando o curativo do peito – Putz, sarou, nem sinal ficou... bom... e aí, o que houve?

- Nada. – suspirou Lílian, apoiando os braços nos joelhos, olhando o chão – Você está dormindo tem cinco dias. Quem bom que está bem.

- Nada de zumbis?

- Nada...

- ...E seus sonhos? – perguntou, se recostando nos travesseiros.

Lílian suspirou, um pouco penosa:

- ...A cada dia que passa, mais eu sinto a realidade dessa história.

Leah parou e pensou, para depois xingar:

- Puta merda, cara, você _continua trepando com meu sósia_?

- Não veja as coisas assim... – resmungou Lílian, sem olhar para ela.

- Ah, imunda! Sai pra lá, sua... sua _gozada_, _que nojo_!

Nessa hora o padre entrava:

- Está bem, Leah?

- Estarei, assim que você tirar essa porca daqui! E me tirar daqui também, que nojo, _puta cama gozada do caralho_...!

- É, ela está bem... – comentou o padre, sorrindo torto.

- Por inferno, você deveria ter ido _caçar esse zumbi _ao invéz de ficar _dando _pro _meu Eu macho _nos sonhos, Lílian! – xingou leah.

- ...A próxima vez que Iolaus aparecer... – disse Lílian para o padre – Será a última. Eu agora sei a história dele... o porquê da maldição... e como derrotá-lo. – em seguida virou-se para Leah e lhe colocou um pingente de pentagrama – Tome. Entraremos no navio de Iolaus... e isso irá lhe proteger dele.

- Jura? Achou esse pingente em um dos sonhos? – estranhou, olhando o pingente – Ei, ei... esse pingente não foi... não está...?

- Não, está _limpo_. – disse Lílian, sem muita emoção – Esse foi um presente de Iolaus para Tula. Ela o escondeu debaixo do assoalho da cama. E estava lá até hoje. Ele não me machuca porque acha que sou Tula... e, se você usar esse pingente... ele também vai te proteger dele.

Leah ficou olhando Lílian durante algum tempo, um pouco sem entender tudo aquilo, ou o que poderia ter acontecido nestes cindo dias com ela.

- ...Está triste? – perguntou Leah, a olhando de lado.

- ...Não. – sussurrou. – Só... me sinto estranha. Aquela hora, queria ver se você tinha uma marca que Roz tinha no lábio inferior... É que... eu estou confusa com tudo.

Leah, natural, puxou o lábio para baixo, mostrando que não tinha nada. Lílian não deixou de dar um risinho, achando graça na atitude dela.

- Pronto. Não sou Roz. Tá vendo?

- Eu sei que não é. Mas é que...

Leah pensou mais uns instantes; sorriu, sacana, e apontou Lílian, gozadora:

- Aaaahhh mulher... tá _afim de mim_, né?

- ...Não, não estou. – retrucou, boquiaberta.

- Ah, está sim. Você está apaixonada pelo pirata, não está?... É por isso que está com essa cara. E, como pareço com ele... meu charme irresistível está...

- Pare de delirar. – riu Lílian, torcendo o nariz.

- Olha que tá, heim?... Não te culpo, eu sei que sou foda.

- ...Cale a boca – Disse Lílian, balançando a cabeça e olhando o chão. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, e virou-se para Leah, respirando fundo - ...Me desculpe.

- ...Desculpar por quê? – perguntou Leah, com os braços na cabeça.

- Sei lá. Por... tudo, eu acho.

Leah olhou o padre, que pareceu apavorado por vê-la pedir "uma solução", e deu de ombros. Leah pensou um pouco e bateu a mão de leve sobre a de Lílian, pousada em sua perna:

- Você não tem do que se desculpar, dona.

Lílian fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Hoje de noite a gente entra lá no navio do Iolaus... e colocamos um ponto final nisso tudo, _Liloca_. Ok?

Lilian sorriu, um pouco penosa, e concordou:

- Ok.

* * *

**N.A 1: Andei tendo idéias pra um "Fantasma 2", hehehehehe... mas não sei se vou fazer, por pura preguiça. Porque essa fic nem dá trabalho, é curta, capítulos curtos, e não tem trama elaborada e cheia de nhé nhé nhé que nem a Espada dos Deuses... quem sabe.**

**N.A 2: Eu tinha pensado em "esticar a fic", mas também estou com preguiça. )**

**N.A 3: Sem delongas, EdD atualizada ontem, e a Fantasma hoje, pq o login do fanfiction . net tava fora do ar desde sexta.**


	5. ATO 5: I Wish I Had An Angel

**Ato 5: I Wish I Had An Angel**

_"Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before._

_Old loves/ They die hard_

_Old lies/ They die harder"_

_( Nightwish)_

O navio de Iolaus estava ancorado na baía, na noite enluarada. Mas nem sinal de piratas. Lílian e Leah chegaram à praia, com seus uniformes e as espadas na cintura.

- Pronta pra festa? – perguntou Leah, que exibia o pingente de pentagrama no pescoço.

As duas se dirigiram para a praia, onde subiram em um dos barcos piratas e foram na direção do navio, calmamente. Olharam para trás e viram o padre, na rua, olhando-as.

- Será que vai funcionar essa porcaria? – estranhou Leah, pegando sua espada, que o padre havia banhado em água benta, enquanto orava.

- Pelo menos ele _tentou _abençoá-la, – riu Lílian – e não exorcizá-la.

As duas chegaram ao lado do navio, onde havia uma rede pendurada na borda.

- É por aqui que a gente sobe. – disse Leah, pendurando-se. – Espero que não esteja podre...

As duas, então, agarraram-se à rede e escalaram a borda do navio até chegar ao lado de dentro. Interiormente, o navio estava vazio e apodrecido. Mas apesar de parecer podre e do forte cheiro de mofo, era firme pisá-lo.

- _Iolausinho_, meu _querido defunto apodrecido_... – chamou Leah, com duas espadas bentas em punho, andando sorrateira pelo navio – A luz da lua está tão bela... Ótima para um _encontro romântico_. Cadê você, querido?

Iolaus apareceu na ponta do navio, no convés. Não parecia contente de ter visitas.

- _Caíram como patinhos_. – murmurou Iolaus.

- O quê?

Imediatamente vários piratas saltaram do ar.

- Ah, maldição! – gritou Lílian que, com um tranco, foi atada ao chão por correntes encantadas, enquanto lhe tiravam a espada, antes que tivesse tempo de salvar ou fugir.

- Você fica aí, Tula, meu amor. – disse Iolaus, olhando Leah ser cercada pelos piratas – Quero apenas _o coração de Roz_.

Leah, cercada, olhou pra cima:

- Aí, _presuntão_... se está tão tarado pelo meu coração, venha você mesmo me pegar!

Ela girou a espada e atingiu uma corda no mastro principal e agarrou-se à ela, sendo lançada para o alto das velas, deixando os piratas sozinhos, que tiveram de correr para as redes, para subir para os mastros atrás do alvo principal. Iolaus sorriu, olhando a bruxa:

- ...Você tem _culhões, irmão_...

Os piratas bem que tentaram atingir Leah, mas mesmo estando tão alto, ela era veloz, e retalhava-os, fazendo seus pedaços despencarem do alto e se desintegrarem em uma nuvem negra antes de chegarem ao chão. Lílian se debatia, tentando se livrar das correntes que a impediam de usar qualquer poder mágico.

- Maldição...! Alguém me tire daqui! Seu... Eu vou...

- ...Pelo menos essa espada está uma beleza. – sorriu Leah, vendo que a bênção funcionara - ...E... Ei!

Ela saltou para trás, no exato instante em que Iolaus descia fulminante do céu para o mastro, enterrando um machado na madeira do mastro.

- Sai fora, eu, heim.

Leah saltou para uma das velas rasgadas e desceu de novo para a proa. Iolaus saltou feroz, como um foguete, e ela o atacou com as espadas em punho. Um barulho de metal, e o impacto chacoalhou o navio. Leah, com as duas espadas esticadas á sua frente, e Iolaus tombado mais adiante, com um corte no peito.

- ...Ah... _Maldito Roz_.

Ele girou e ergueu a mão, e atingiu-a com um poderoso feitiço, jogando a espadachim de costas no mastro principal, zonza. De pé, ele avançou contra ela.

- Leah, na... – Lílian não terminou, porque Iolaus enterrava a mão no peito de Leah, atravessando-o. Ela engasgou-se, cuspindo sangue no braço do pirata, que sorriu. Lílian debateu-se com mais força, tentando sair daquelas algemas – NÃO! LEAH, NÃO!

Iolaus, gargalhando, puxou o corpo de Leah, e segurou firmemente seu coração, puxando-o para fora. A bruxa soltou as espadas no chão, seu corpo curvado de costas, pendurado no ar pelas veias e artérias que ainda estavam presas ao seu coração. Iolaus, sorrindo, retirou um punhal da cintura e cortou os ligamentos, fazendo o corpo dela cair ao chão.

- O coração de Roz é meu! Tula, nós... co... como...?

Iolaus olhou a garota, espantado. Lília, curvada, de cabeça baixa, respirava ofegante, soluçando. Ao seu redor, inúmeros círculos brilhantes parecia correr pelo chão e pelo ar, como uma névoa de estrelas. Até ela, de repente, explodir toda a energia como um animal que ferozmente avança em alguém. Com um tranco, as correntes se esticaram, segurando os punhos de Lílian, que se esforçava para se livrar delas. A explosão da energia da bruxa fez Iolaus dar dois passos para trás, e o navio balançou num forte tranco, balançando. Os tecidos das velas se agitaram. Mas, apesar do impacto, as correntes não cederam.

Lílian, louca de raiva, não parava de se debater, urrando e chorando sem parar:

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! SEU MALDITO! SEU MADILTO! EU VOU...

Mas o som de palmas foi escutado, da proa do navio. Iolaus olhou, com os olhos arregalados:

- _...Não_.

Lílian também olhou para trás, e, da escadaria, uma sorridente Leah descia, com as espadas na cintura e a espada de Lílian debaixo do braço. Batia palmas cinicamente:

- Parabéns, senhor _piratão_. Muito bem, você conseguiu. Estou até emocionada.

- ...Não... Você não... – gemeu Iolaus.

- _Caiu feito patinho_. – riu Leah, jogando a espada de Gryffindor próxima a Lílian, e murmurou, amarga, olhando para ela – E pelo jeito, você também_, né, Lílian_?

Lílian, boquiaberta, olhou de Leah para o outro corpo caído, o de um pirata. Imediatamente ela pareceu "murchar", e toda aquela energia da explosão pareceu se dissipar... como _mágica_.

- Aquele seu pingente... Permitiu que eu _enfeitiçasse _um dos piratas. – e olhou Iolaus. - Presentinho de grego que você deu pra sua linda Tula, heim, Iolaus? – riu ela, sacando as duas espadas.

Leah avançou contra Iolaus, que pulou para a parte de cima do navio novamente.

- Vamos brincar mais, antes que eu enfie você na cova de novo, Iolaus!

Os dois, novamente, começaram a lutar no alto dos mastros, Iolaus muito mais furioso que antes. Enquanto isso, Lílian tentava encostar os dedos e puxar sua espada, que havia caído a milímetros dela. Sem poder mágico, não podia usar um "_accio_". Agachada, se esticava ao máximo no chão, tentando encostar os dedos na espada.

Leah e Iolaus continuavam a se digladiar. Mais uma vez, com um rápido ataque, a bruxa passou a espada no peito do pirata, abrindo-o.

- Cuidado, moço. – sorriu.

Iolaus cambaleou. E, irado, ergueu o pesado machado que usava, fazendo Leah recuar. E, pra seu espanto, ao pisar na ponta do mastro, este cedeu, mostrando que estava podre. Ferir Iolaus com a espada abençoada fez não só seu corpo se enfraquecer, mas também o navio mostrar que estava, sim, apodrecido. Leah despencou e bateu de costas com força no chão do navio.

- Ah, diabos... Lílian! – disse, erguendo a cabeça, virando-se para a bruxa, metros atrás dela. – Se picarmos ele com a espada, toda a maldição se desfaz!

- ...Eu _percebi_! – gemeu, tentando alcançar a espada. – Putz, você podia...

Leah ergueu o corpo, para ir libertá-la das correntes:

- Eu vou te empurrar a... _Ah, que merda_!

Iolaus saltou em cima de Leah, que protegeu o rosto e novamente caiu de costas no chão, entre as pernas de Iolaus. Ao tirar a mãos, viu o adversário sorrindo, com o machado erguido:

- _Não adiantou nada_...!

- ...Ah, _fudeu_. – foi o que ela gemeu.

O machado atingiu o peito de Leah em cheio, espirrando sangue pra todo lado. Iolaus puxou o machado e atingiu-a de novo, partindo suas costelas, esguichando sangue e rindo. Ajoelhou-se sobre o corpo de Leah, que se debatia sem parar com o impacto do ataque. Iolaus debruçou-se sobre o peito dela e, feroz, mordeu sua carne com os dentes afiados, arrancando o que o impedia de achar o coração, até finalmente puxá-lo para fora e mordê-lo, faminto.

Um redemoinho cercou o navio, e Iolaus urrou, vitorioso, as mãos e a boca escorrendo o sangue do derrotado. Seu corpo lentamente voltava ao normal. Ele, sorrindo, olhou as próprias mãos, ainda ajoelhado sobre o corpo de Leah. Ergueu-se, chutou o corpo de Leah para o lado, e olhou o céu, gargalhando alto:

- _Eu estou vivo! Eu venci! Vivo, novamente_!

- Não por muito tempo.

Iolaus olhou para trás e saltou a tempo de desviar da lâmina da Espada de Gryffindor. E teve de continuar saltando e desviando dos ferozes ataques de Lílian, que finalmente havia recuperado a espada e, com ela, seus poderes.

- Seu maldito! Eu vou fazer você voltar para o buraco de onde veio! – berrou, com o rosto contorcido de ódio.

- ...Tula! – exclamou Iolaus, assustado. – Pare! Nós...

- Ela _nunca quis ficar com você_! – berrou Lílian. – Tula nunca quis ficar com você, como você pôde ser tão estúpido? Ela ficaria o resto da vida sendo feliz apenas quando pudesse estar com seu irmão!

- Tula, você... você foi traída... – disse Iolaus, assustado, defendendo-se dos ataques de Lílian. – Roz mandou que matassem você quando soube que seria minha noiva, você não...

- Foram _seus homens _que a mataram! – gritou Lílian, furiosa. – Seus homens planejaram matar Tula porque sabiam que ela estava com Roz! E Roz morreu pelas mãos dos mesmos caras, que voltaram e enfiaram essa idéia na sua cabeça de propósito!

Iolaus relutou em atacar.

- ...Você... está _mentindo_.

Lílian, feroz, passou a espada pelo mesmo lugar em que Leah havia feito o corte. Iolaus gritou de dor, recuando. O corte se abriu, soltando fumaça.

- Você _não pode _me matar, Iolaus. – rosnou Lílian, atacando-o. – Mas _eu posso_!

E, sem medo, fez o mesmo que Iolaus fizera da primeira fez que atingiu Leah: enfiou a mão no corte do seu peito e puxou com força seu coração.

Iolaus gritou de dor, levando as mãos ao peito. Seus órgãos internos ainda eram aquela mistura de carne e vermes, e o coração um órgão costurado. Lílian enfiou os dedos nas costuras e, com força, rasgou seus pedaços, fazendo sair dele vários feixes de luz branca, em meio ao sangue apodrecido e os vermes amarelos. Iolaus caiu de joelhos, sangrando pela boca, gemendo de dor, esticando a mão na direção dos pedaços do seu coração:

- Não, Tula... Você...

Lílian o olhava com uma expressão de indiferença que até então só Leah poderia demonstrar.

- _Acabou pra você_, Iolaus.

E, sacando sua espada novamente, Lílian a passou pelo meio do corpo de Iolaus, na vertical, dividindo-o quase ao meio, e, dessa vez, definitivamente.

Mais um redemoinho, e tudo no navio mudou. O corpo de Iolaus se desfez, e o navio se envolveu em uma névoa branca, como neblina, e ele pareceu mostrar-se como era: todo cheio de furos, apodrecido, algas penduradas em seus mastros, as velas podres pendendo dos mastros, o chão mole. A neblina que cercava o navio desapareceu, revelando que, o que parecia ter sido apenas alguns minutos, foram horas: o sol começava a se pôr, indicando que estavam lá há quase vinte e quatro horas.

Lílian respirou fundo e percebeu que o sangue de Iolaus havia desaparecido de sua mão. Suspirou aliviada e chegou na borda do andar superior, tomando cuidado para não despencar de alguma madeira podre. Aproximou-se da cerca de madeira e viu Leah no piso de baixo, seu corpo de lado, com a mão direita para frente e o rosto virado para o chão, e seus cabelos cobrindo seus ombros e todo o seu rosto. Lílian escutou apenas o barulho do mar e do navio rangendo. Sentiu que seus olhos vagarosamente se enchiam de água, olhando o corpo de Leah, na mesma posição, sobre a poça de sangue vermelho escuro.

Foi quando Lílian piscou algumas vezes e fitou Leah com mais atenção. O braço dela se mexeu, apoiando a mão direita no chão. Com um dolorido gemido, Leah ergueu o corpo, abrindo os olhos e olhando o chão.

- ...Ah... que dor... – murmurou, passando a mão no peito, sentindo uma dor aguda onde Iolaus havia atingido o pesado machado, apesar de não haver mais sinal algum. Ela passou a mão no cabelo, tirando-o do rosto. Levantou-se zonza e respirou fundo. Pôs a mão na testa e virou o corpo, como se tivesse com uma aguda enxaqueca. – Ai, cara... Puta que pariu, que merda, filho da puta, aquele... Ah, PORRA!

Leah mal tinha acabado de virar-se quando foi jogada de costas no chão por Lílian, que pulava em seus braços.

- Ah, caralho, Lílian!

Lílian, em silêncio, continuava agarrada ao pescoço de Leah, no chão. Ela suspirou e bateu a mão na cabeça ruiva de Lílian:

- Ai... Pelo jeito você _limpou essa sujeira_, heim, garota?... Hum...? Que foi, não está feliz?

Lílian afastou o rosto, passando a mãos nos olhos e sorrindo, com o nariz vermelho:

- Estou, muito feliz. Aliviada.

O navio rangeu e entortou-se, fazendo ambas se desequilibrarem.

- Ooooh, isso vai afundar! – gemeu Leah, erguendo-se.

O padre, de longe, pôs a mão na testa, observando o navio. Duas pessoas pulavam dele para a água, e ele vibrou:

- Elas conseguiram!

Sem barcos fantasmas, as duas bruxas saltaram para a água. Ao voltarem para a superfície, o navio mais uma vez rangeu, virando-se para oeste e começando a navegar. Enquanto ele girava sua grande ponta, Leah olhou para cima e se espantou: Presa à ponta do navio, onde geralmente ficava uma estátua, via-se o corpo de uma jovem de vestido branco, com um pingente prateado pendurado no pescoço.

- AHM! – exclamou Leah, nadando na superfície, assustada. – Aquela é...

- Tula. – disse Lílian, ao seu lado. – A _maldição se virou _contra Iolaus. Os piratas de seu próprio bando o amaldiçoaram, prendendo o corpo de Tula ao navio, fazendo-o ficar cego de ira. Sem poder ver o corpo dela preso ao navio, Iolaus continuou caçando Roz, achando que a culpa de Tula ter morrido e desaparecido era do irmão.

- Jura? Credo!

- O motivo, ou quem exatamente quis amaldiçoar Iolaus, Roz e todos os piratas, ainda é um mistério, e nem mesmo eu revivendo a vida de Tula nos sonhos consegui descobrir.

O navio lentamente se afastava da costa e, à medida que se afastava, também afundava no oceano. E, guiando o leme do navio, o pirata Iolaus, com destino ao pôr do sol.

Lílian e Leah chegaram na praia e olharam para o navio, que desaparecia no horizonte, afundando definitivamente. O padre Joaquim veio desesperado, contente de vê-las, tropeçando com suas sandálias:

- Vocês duas! Conseguiram! Meu Senhor, meu Deus! Ficaram presas durante horas! Achei que jamais voltariam! A maldição se desfez! Abençoado seja!

- Calma, padre... – sorriu Lílian, com as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego de nadar até a costa. – Conseguimos. Depois de três séculos, Iolaus vai descansar em paz.

- E os outros dois também, não? – comentou Leah, esticando o pingente de pentagrama para Lílian. – Tome.

Lílian, com a corrente em mãos, respirou fundou e, com força, mandou a corrente para o centro da baía, desaparecendo na água.

- Ele ficará melhor lá.

- Ótimo. – deu de ombros – Bem, vamos embora. Nossa tarefa terminou.

- Iolaus foi vítima da traição dos próprios companheiros. – disse Lílian, olhando o padre. – Os piratas mataram Tula e penduraram seu corpo no navio, selando a maldição. Fizeram Iolaus odiar o irmão e caçá-lo até no além vida, dando fim a um dos maiores piratas de seu tempo.

- Ah, que Deus as abençoe.

- AAAHHHHHHHH... – gemeu Leah.

- Que foi? – estranhou Lílian.

A outra fazia força contra o próprio ouvido e, com dificuldade, retirou um grande naco de alga esverdeada dele:

- AAAH, eca, que nojo. Merda, não tava escutando nada com essa bosta no ouvido.

O padre torceu o nariz, mas Lílian começou a rir:

- Tudo bem, vamos embora. Precisamos descansar depois de tudo isso.

* * *

**N.A 1: Lá se foi a penultima parte da FdN (que apesar de parecer palavrão é Fantasma do Navegante, ou Navegador, dá na mesma, rs). Eu disse que seria curta! A demora na atualização foi que estava ocupada, mas a boa é que agora tenho net em casa e assim que escrever e revisar, os capítulos virão direto pra cá. Exceto, claro, a EdD (Espada dos Deuses), porque ela passa por um processo de betagem para que passe apenas o mínimo do mínimo erro de português ou digitação. O que, de fato, sempre falha, hehehe. **

**N.A 2: É legal ver "L²" em alta. mas é ruim. Legal porque eu me empolgo em fazer fanarts, em escrever e revisar essa "quase shortfic" (perto da EdD, bem, é mesmo "short"!). E ruim porque, é óbvio e hululante, atiço a curiosidade dos leitores da EdD e dos leitores só da FdN, e só, porque nada relacionado as segredos existentes entre Leah e Lilian - e são muitos, vocês sabem - podem ser revelados, afinal, essa é uma das peças chave de toda a trama e passado do enredo da série Espada dos Deuses, e será mostrado apenas no Episódio 5, Réquiem (o último da série) e no Capítulo das Trevas. Mas é a vida. Espero que me perdoem! **

**N.A 3: E quem quiser fazer volume lá no Orkut tem a comundiade da EdD e da Leah! Se você procurar por "espada deuses"em comunidade, você encontra a comu da EdD, e nas comundiades relacionadas estará o link pra comunidade da Leah. Façam volume. E, claro, participem! A opinião de vocês é importante! Até.**


	6. ATO 6: Dark Chest Of Wonders

**Ato 6: Dark Chest of Wonders**

"_Fly to a dream _

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more_

_Dark chest of wonders_

_See through the eyes_

_Os the one with pure heart _

_Once soo long ago"_

_( Nightwish)_

Já no trem de volta, Lílian mais uma vez olhava a paisagem, dessa vez de dia:

- Finalmente estamos voltando...

- Ainda bem que aquele mané do bigode não veio. – Murmurou Leah, ainda cutucando o ouvido. – ... _Impotente_.

Lílian riu e comentou, suspirando:

- Aí, você não vai mais precisar ficar olhando pra minha cara. Cada uma vai prum canto, não?

- Ahm... – murmurou, desistindo de cutucar o ouvido. – Esquece, nem foi tão ruim assim ficar olhando pra sua cara. Melhor do que ficar correndo daqueles zumbis morféticos.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer da vida? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Leah a olhou, estranhando. Ia voltar pra Azkaban, o que mais ia fazer? Mas Lílian continuou, comentando, inocente:

- A propósito... Eu lamento de informar, mas acho...

- Acha...?

- Que _não estou mais afim de você_. – disse, natural.

- Ahm? E você _tava_?

- Acho que eu estava um pouco sob efeito da maldição. Confundindo você com Roz... - comentando, dando de ombros.

- Ah, Deus me defenda.

- Mas se você quer saber... pode se orgulhar disso: ele era _bem dotado_. – sorriu, simpática.

- Heim? _Bem dotado_? – estranhou Leah, piscando.

- É... Seu "sósia" era bem dotado. – disse Lílian, um pouco envergonhada.

- ... O Roz?

- _Claro_, Leah! – riu.

- _Bem dotado_? Jura? – sorriu a bruxa.

- ... Era. - riu, olhando pela janela.

- Pô... _mesmo_?

- _Mesmo_.

- Era... _grande_? E _grosso_?

- _LEAH_! – riu Lílian, sem agüentar tanta babaquice. – Chega!

- Sabia... – sorriu Leah. – Também, tinha que se parecer comigo.

* * *

O trem chegou e as duas desceram. Dumbledore as esperava, junto de alguns aurores e do ministro.

- Trabalho feito. – sorriu Lílian.

- Que bom. Sabia que vocês conseguiriam. – sorriu Dumbledore.

Quando Leah saltou do trem, os aurores automaticamente lhe apontaram as varinhas, fazendo-a erguer as mãos e derrubar as malas:

- Calma, minha gente!

- Ela não vai ferir ninguém, cavalheiros. – sorriu Dumbledore.

O ministro se adiantou:

- Muito bem, senhora Leah, é hora de voltar para sua _casinha_.

Lílian se virou:

- Vocês vão _levá-la_?

Leah deu de ombros:

- Ué, _tonta_, eu só fui pra lá pra diminuir minha pena em alguns anos...

- Mas...

O ministro balançou a mão, impaciente:

- Vamos logo, vamos! – disse, aproximando-se de Leah.

Antes que ele a puxasse pelo braço, Leah recuou com violência, e um dos homens que estava próximo lhe acertou o rosto com força, usando uma espécie de taco mágico, que não parava de soltar raios azuis, fazendo-a bater de costas no vagão e ver a vista se encher de estrelinhas.

- Leah não vai _atacar ninguém_! – exclamou Dumbledore, fazendo todos pararem. – _PARE, LÍLIAN_!

O ministro assustou-se, vendo Lílian na frente do homem que tinha atingido Leah, pronta pra sacar a varinha ou a espada. Leah ergueu-se e apertou o braço de Lílian:

- Calma, mulher! Quer ir ver dementador comigo?

- Leah teve sua pena diminuída. _Não é_, ministro? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, sim... – murmurou o ministro, olhando a presidiária. – Apesar de que eu duvido que você saia viva de lá, garota...

- Ah, se eu morrer antes eu juro que vou _puxar teu pé de noite_. – sorriu Leah, para em seguida esticar as mãos juntas para Lílian. – Pronto, podem me levar. E você _não faça essa cara_!

Lílian estava parada na frente de Leah, olhando-a com as mãos à sua frente, pedindo para ser algemada.

- Ah, fala sério, Evans! Me prende logo, porra! Senão vou matar todo mundo aqui.

- ... Fazia tempo que você não me chamava de Evans. – sorriu torto.

- Só te chamo de Evans quando você me tira do sério. – resmungou. – Vamos com isso.

Dumbledore sorriu, e pôs a mãos no ombro de Lílian:

- Faça o que ela te pede. Não é todo dia que ela quer colaborar.

Lílian engoliu em seco, sentindo a mesma sensação de quando viu seu corpo caído no navio, sem vida. Respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para seu pulso, prendendo-a com pesadas algemas, que se acorrentavam e prendiam também seus pés.

- Pronto. – disse Leah, sem emoção. – Trabalho feito.

Dois aurores chegaram ao lado de Leah e a seguraram pelo braço. As algemas sumiram por um instante, enquanto ela colocava as mãos nas costas, e então elas voltaram a aparecer, prendendo-a.

- Aí, professor. – disse Leah, olhando Dumbledore. – Quando precisar de alguém pra limpar outra sujeira... estamos às ordens.

- Eu sei que sim, Leah. – sorriu o diretor. – Esteja certa de que lembrarei de você.

Em seguida ela olhou Lílian, cabisbaixa:

- Ei, que cara é essa? Todo mundo sabia que eu tinha que voltar pra lá.

- ...Não queria que você fosse. – sussurrou Lílian, olhando o chão.

- Largue de viadagem. – disse. – Escuta... Eu não tenho mais que ficar lá eternamente... Um dia eu vou sair, tá? E quando eu sair de lá, bem velhinha, fodida e com o pé na cova, eu quero ver você, ok?

Lílian afirmou com a cabeça. Leah suspirou e a olhou, um pouco penosa, e disse, em tom baixo:

- Lílian... Você lembra do que o Dumbledore chamava a gente, não lembra?

Ela suspirou e olhou Leah, um pouco tristonha:

- Yin e Yang.

- As duas metades que se completam. - sorriu Leah. – Lílian, eu fui criada para ser uma poderosa arma nas mãos de Voldemort. Você lembra o quanto eu era odiada na escola... e onde eu fosse. Porque minha alma era assim... Até conhecer você.

Lílian a olhou fixamente. Leah sorriu, suspirando:

- Lílian... você foi a única pessoa que trouxe paz pro meu espírito. Você me fez descobrir que eu não era aquele demônio que só matava e odiava. Você colocou coisas boas dentro de mim. E eu nunca vou esquecer disso.

Dumbledore sorriu francamente, olhando as duas.

- Você me faz uma promessa? – pediu Leah. – Prometa pra mim que quando o Tiago voltar lá da Croácia, você vai _casar com ele_, vai _ter uma porrada de filhos_ e vai _viver feliz pra sempre_. Tá bom assim?

Lílian a olhou, com o rosto tombado, achando graça:

- Isso. – continuou - E quando eu sair daquele cafundó, eu quero ver você acabadona, velhona, com a dentadura no mesmo copo da dentadura do Tiago... e um monte de neto, bisneto e o escambau fazendo a maior bagunça na sua casa. Tá bem assim? Você promete isso pra mim?

- ... _Prometo_. – respondeu Lílian.

- Que _bom_.

Lílian olhou Leah, que sorria, aparentemente satisfeita com alguma coisa.

- ..._Você não presta._ – sorriu Lílian.

- É. _Eu sei que não_.

Em seguida Lílian respirou fundo, esticou o corpo e deu um beijo no rosto de Leah.

- Cuide-se.

- _Me cuidar _em Azkaban? – riu. – Tá bom.

- Muito bem, chega de despedidas. – suspirou Dumbledore. – Leah, você sairá de Azkaban antes do que pode imaginar. E Lílian... – e voltou a segurar o ombro dela. – Lílian _cumprirá sua promessa_.

- Eu _vou cobrar_. – disse Leah.

E, assim, ela deu as costas, embarcando em outro trem, escoltada pelos aurores, em direção a Azkaban, deixando Lílian, Dumbledore e o ministro para trás, na plataforma. O professor sorriu para Lílian:

- ...Vamos embora, Lílian. Você escutou a promessa que fez. Ela ficaria brava se você não a cumprisse...

* * *

**N.A 1: Fim da Fantasma. Desculpem a demora, ela deveria ter sido atualizada semana passada, junto da Espada dos Deuses, que fica pra esse fim de semana. O motivo para o atraso foi que eu simplesmente fui parar no hospital, internada às pressas, e por pouco vocês não ficam sem o fim da Fantasma e sem a EdD pra sempre, hehehehe. Mas graças a Deus minha mãe me levou ao hospital à tempo, e hoje estou aqui, atualizando!**

**N.A 2: Como já disse, penso em fazer outra fic dessa, como "continuação". vamos ver no que dá! Até a próxima, e espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
